


The King of Nothing

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted work, Inspired by a Coldplay song, M/M, Old work, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstorm wonders why Starscream can't appreciate what he did for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Nothing

His gaze focuses on the mess I’ve left.  
Why is he turning away from me?  
  
 _A shared glance…_  
  
He isn’t speaking to me.  
Why isn’t he happy?  
  
 _The caress of a wing…_  
  
I’ve made him a king like he wanted.  
Why isn’t he letting me explain?  
  
 _Lips brush against each other._  
  
I didn’t mean to hurt him.  
Why can’t he understand?   
  
_A kiss above my spark…_  
  
They were in the way, they **all** were.  
Why is he looking at me with contempt?  
  
 _A merge in the dark…_  
  
Why is he walking away?  
He promised me once he wouldn't.  
  
 _“You’ll keep me always…?”_  
  
Why didn't he like what I offered?  
The king sits on a throne of fallen foes with me by his side.   
  
_“Of course…”_  
  
Why didn't he stop when I begged him to stay?  
We’re surrounded by our dull and silent court.  
  
 _“I love you…”_  
  
Why did he raise his weapon at me?  
My king’s optics haven’t glowed in a long time and never will again.  
  
 _“I love you too…”_

**Author's Note:**

> So... Everyone but Sunstorm is dead. *shrug* What can you do?


End file.
